


Rough Landing

by merve10



Category: Naruto, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merve10/pseuds/merve10
Summary: I’m Gaia, the Mother Earth. You don’t need to be afraid my child. I’m just here to thank you and give you a present.My every child is precious to me and I won’t interfere as long as my children won’t go against the little rule I put but as you have seen that rule was far too lax. It cost the lives of many of my children and nearly myself and the existence.As the one who saved all, I will give you another chance.You will be born again in another world, another reality with your power and memories.I do not have any power in that world. I can only send you there and I should warn you it will be a rough landing.





	Rough Landing

Jihan Han looked at the sight that lies before him.

His _allies_ , his _comrades_ , his _friends_ are there.

They are _bleeding, broken_ , some already dead some about to die and _all because of a greedy man_.

All because of an arrogant, selfish human who became a God and decided he didn’t want any competitions for power, for authority.

A man who killed thousands slaughter the weak and smash the other Gods like nothing.

A man who _shreds_ the Gaia Theory to its pieces and shook the _Gaia herself_ to her core.

A madman they had finally be able to stop at the price...

The price was laying in front of him in the shape of his comrades' _cold and broken bodies_ that had fought alongside with him, in the shape of _lifeless eyes_ and _bloody mouths_ of his friends.

He looked at his stats and surely his decreased MP had nearly returned full and his HP was increasing too.

He could live after he got rid of the man who did this but for what?

His family and friends had already died.

All the things he ones enjoyed and hold dear was destroyed, gone and even if he lived, with the Gaia Theory gone and Gaia herself on shaky grounds there would be _more fighting, more war, more destruction, more blood_...etc.

He needed something.

Something that would bring his friends at the same time guaranteeing their enemies complete demise, something that would not just stop the wavering in Gaia’s power and put the Theory back its place but strengthen at the same.

His sharp mind already forming a plan and managing to finish between taking and exhaling the breath he took.

He poured all his mana and life energy the for this plan.

He first connected with the world itself and from there with Gaia. After he made sure his connection with Gaia was secure he made a fast search on the battlefield to see who he can save.

He reached first the ones who are most dear to him. Shin Sun-Il, Shin Sun-Oh, Kwon Shi-Yun, Hwan Sung-Ah, Kim Yo-Jin, Poong Seo-Young, Hwan Sung-Gon, Lolikiano Mistream and Dylan. (It had been a while since he had lost his mother and father in this war like many other so he couldn’t save them.) Then he reached the ones he was sure who can help his friends and let go of all his power.

He let his powers reins and make it flow inside his friends and then others, grab their own cores and connect those souls with the flow of mana, flow of this world and tie with Gaia while untangling their enemies life-force from this world and the flow of power, the circle of life.

He holds his own life until he was sure even a piece of that Mad-God doesn’t remain in this world and then a little more until he is sure all his friends returned from dead and are healing.

His body, too turning mana like his life force but he manages to catch his friend's eyes before turning completely light particles and manages to lift his lips in a particularly annoying way and smirk – not smile because that would only hurt- his longtime friend before his soul completely vanish.

Jihan didn’t expect to open his eyes again let alone lying – or was it floating? – in the space.

“The Gamer – Jihan Han.”

Jihan didn’t tense or more specifically he couldn’t tense and when he tried to speak he wasn’t able to speak. Was he even able to open his own mouth, move his lips? He couldn’t tell because he couldn’t feel any part of his body.

The soft, soothing voice continued to talk.

“I’m Gaia, the Mother Earth.

You don’t need to be afraid of me my child.

I’m just here to thank you and give you a present.

My every child is precious to me and I won’t interfere as long as my children won’t go against the little rule I put but as you have seen that rule was far too lax. It cost the lives of many of my children and nearly myself and the existence.

As the one who saved all, I will give you another chance.

You will be born again in another world, another reality with your power and memories.

I do not have any power in that world.

I can only send you there and I should warn you it will be a rough landing.”

At the same time in the world where Jihan was supposed to reincarnate a soul was watching over a village.

This man had white, shaggy hair and dark-coloured eyes. He had three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes and one on his chin.

He was wearing a simple, short-sleeved, blue shirt kimono with mesh-armour underneath, held closed by a pale yellow sash. He also wore blue pants and a bracelet of sorts on his left hand.

The soul, the ghost who was watching over the village, he helped to build, heaved a sigh.

This soul was Tobirama Senju, one time the Hokage of the village he was now watching, Konohagakure.

He remembered how hopeful his Anija* were, how hopeful all of them were albeit a little wary when they finally made peace with Uchiha and started this village.

It had been hard at the start, after all, it wasn’t easy to forget all the war, all the fighting, all the people both sides had lost but they were tired of blood, from losing the people they loved and wanted a _different life, different future for their children_ so even if there were one too many people who were scared they had accepted for the future.

That was why his brother had made him Nidaime Hokage in the middle of first Great Shinobi War and went his own demise with a smile on his face.

That was why he too chose the same path as his brother and made one of his students Sandaime Hokage while he, himself went to embrace his own end.

_Because they had believed the next generation._

They had believed the young men and women, shinobi and civilian that they _would_ protect the hopes, the dreams the slight prayers their ancestors left behind, protect and expand the bonds his own generation build with shaking, scared but hopeful hands.

Oh, how wrong they were.

For all their declarations about learning from their mistakes, humans forgot all too easily.

They forgot how much their ancestors had to suffer for the little bit of peace they now had.

He too made the same mistake and believed too much in his students and now they were sacrificing the lives in the village they _had_ sworn to protect for their own propose.

Koharu had become the voice of civilians and not in a good way. She acted like the time of shinobi was coming to its end. She supported every idea of civilian counsellors, be it useful or useless or harmful to Konohagakure in long run.

Danzo was taking children left and right, stripping them of their emotions and making each of them a killing machine, a human puppet and actually believing it would be the good thing to do.

Homura hadn’t done anything that would harm Konohagakure. He had simply retread to his own corner for his family while trying to maintain both his political power in Konoha and Konoha’s political power in the Fire Country.

Sarutobi, his successor had worked hard but he was too soft on his old teammates and left them too free, he turned a blind eye to their actions and because of that he had lost one of his students and because of his actions now his successor, Yondaime Hokage was having problems.

Like all of that wasn’t enough they had driven one of the founder clans of Konoha in a corner and from the looks of it, there was another Uchiha outside of the village who was planning to make quite a mess.

(He knew he had a hand in the first part.)

Even in his soul form, he could feel a migraine coming and like that wasn’t enough he was feeling guilty.

He was – is - a soul he shouldn’t have to deal with either of this, damn it.

Tobirama heaved a sigh again.

How he wished he could just go there and smash his students’ heads something – preferably each other -.

Leave the fear of God in those arrogant men and women.

Honestly what the hell was wrong with those civilians?

It seemed those idiots had forgotten the shinobi they were looking down could kill them without breaking a sweat. (Even the stick in Madara’s ass wasn’t that long and up high and the man could go against an entire army himself.)

They didn't know how to respect power.

Find his grandniece and give her the proper discipline apparently her parents didn’t give. Even if he had to lie her down on his legs and give some slap her backside.

He knew all of those were would stay as just wishing but a man could wish and he didn’t have too much to do as a ghost.

He shook his head and decided to get down from the Hokage Mountain and walk around the village when he felt something collide with his –supposedly transparent- body.


End file.
